Iron Angel
by NightcatMau
Summary: Directly after the events of Evil Angel a worried Valkyrie tries to make sure Cat and Tesseract are safe. I'm rating it M since something about it gives me the chills. Tesseract/Valkyrie pairing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Dex, Tesseract or Cat. This story is set directly after "Evil Angel". Please keep in mind that this is a fictional story and that stalking people is major league uncool.

* * *

After Dex had assured her he hadn't hurt the small feline Valkyrie had insisted that the men who were searching the abandoned factory for Tesseract look for Cat, but she imagined they'd done a rubbish job of it. So, as soon as she was able, she insisted Skulduggery drive her back out. Skulduggery had grumbled, then realized he might have a chance to arrest Tesseract, so he accompanied her, Dex going with them in the Bentley.

Valkyrie entered the building first, calling for Cat. "Here, kitty, kitty." She called, but there was no answer. They searched the entire building and found nothing, no trace of Tesseract or Cat.

"Maybe he got away and took Cat with him." Dex offered and Valkyrie nodded. She'd almost not insisted on the search, hoping that Tesseract would have time to collect his beloved cat and escape. The crazy thing was, she didn't want him to be caught. He'd proven to her that despite being whatever he'd become that in his own way he loved her. True his idea of romantic gifts had terrified the young mage, and abducting her hadn't been healthy either, but Tesseract seemed to have lost all memory of what proper social skills were or never had had them in the first place.

She'd even hoped to get a glimpse of him, or find a message to her. Because whatever she'd had with Skulduggery, it was over. He'd put himself back together, even rescued her, but now he was cool towards her. Not in a cruel way, but he'd told her the others were right. That perhaps in a century or so they could try again. She'd thought he was joking at first, but he hadn't been.

And now as she wandered the hallways of her lonely mansion, she almost wished she could see Tess and Cat one more time. She was frightened for Tess, hoping he hadn't died alone in the woods and suddenly she knew what she had to do. Abductor or not, she had to make sure he was OK. Skulduggery had reluctantly agreed to trade back cars so late that night she drove her small car back to the abandoned factory alone, hoping Tess had been really good at hiding before.

She hadn't gotten far into the building when a blur of white bounded out of the darkness towards her, launching itself to land in her arms. "Cat!" Valkyrie said happily, snuggling the purring cat into her. "Where's Tess, girl? Is he all right?"

"He's fine." A voice spoke behind her and Valkyrie turned to see Tess. "It would seem I'm harder to kill now. I'm glad you're all right." He said and Valkyrie carefully put Cat down then ran to her former captor, hugging him and surprising them both.

"I'm glad you're all right." She confessed, hugging the big man tightly and feeling him return her embrace tentatively. "I guess I better go, in case they followed me." She said, though she really didn't want to.

"Nonsense, stay. I have made alterations to the magic already. You're only here because you are welcome. Come, have tea with me." Tess offered, then switched on a torch and led Valkyrie down the maze of halls and rooms to what must have been a breakroom for the workers, complete with a tiny kitchenette.

Tess had several candles lit and he got Valkyrie's chair for her, then saw to tea for both of them. Cat joined them, hopping up on the table and happily purring as Valkyrie poured some cream into a saucer for her.

"It was sweet of you to come back and try and save her." Tesseract said, watching them from behind his hinged mask. Valkyrie blushed.

"I tried to get her out, but she was brave enough to attack Dex. Who isn't too happy I stabbed him, but I thought he was a killer at the time, so I didn't exactly stop and chat. She risked her life to save me. She's a brave little girl, aren't you, Cat?" She asked, then fished in her pocket and produced a catnip mouse for Cat.

Cat purred and took the toy gently in her jaws, then took it to Tesseract. Valkyrie smiled to watch the masked man play with the little white cat. He was unfailingly gentle with her. He spoke to the cat in Russian, petting her and fussing in a gentle voice. The glow of his eyes softened and Valkyrie knew he was happy. "Thank you." He said, glancing over at her.

"It was the least I could do for her. Well, that and a ton of other things I could think of, but I thought you might be leaving, considering."

"No. My home was broken into and I was assaulted. Your door was unlocked at that point. You were here willingly, unless you were reeling me in."

"Maybe at first." Valkyrie admitted. "But- I saw him in the woods, Tess, it's my fault for not saying something."

"I saw him as well, Valkyrie. I imagined he'd come in. I'd like to know how he caught me off guard, but it's happened before." She sensed his smile behind his mask. "Try the jelly in your tea." He offered and Valkyrie was surprised to find it was quite good.

They talked for hours, Valkyrie not wanting to leave, and Tesseract not wanting her to go. But they both knew she had to at some point. They couldn't build a healthy relationship on something that started out as him stalking her. Still, Valkyrie was sad as he escorted her to her car. Because Tess had been right, she never would have given him a chance. She thought a minute, then looked at him.

"Let's start over. Here and now. You never abducted me, how's that sound?" She offered and Tesseract smiled down at her.

"It sounds like you want me to call on you."

"I do, provided you're done following me with a camcorder. That part was a bit much."

"My apologies, not one of my better moments. But I thought it would be a couple's sort of thing. I have trouble sometimes, sorting out what I imagined happened and what did. Sorry."

"It's all right." Valkyrie said, hugging the giant and getting into her car. And as she drove away she saw him watching her, the eyes behind the mask glowing a steady red.

* * *

**Again, this is fiction. In real life being abducted is not cool and I don't think Tess had her long enough for Stockholm Syndrome to set in for her, but perhaps a touch of Lima Syndrome set in for him. Ah, the human mind and all our adaptive survival traits.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Tesseract. Thanks go out to **LililolipopD** for the fave, follow, review and chapter request, to **CJBrown** for the review and chapter inspiration, and to for reviewing.

* * *

Valkyrie was in the mansion several nights later, scaring herself good with a collection of creepypasta videos when her mobile rang and she jumped. She looked at the caller ID and saw the strange number had the name Cat above it. She grinned, realizing it was Tesseract. "Hello, Cat." She answered cheerfully and heard an answering meow.

"You are on speaker, Valkyrie, Cat misses you as much as I do. What are you doing?"

"Scaring myself with spooky stories." She said and there was a surprised silence, then an inquisitive mew from Cat. "Hello, Cat. How's my pretty girl?" She said, then laughed as a rumbling purr came through her earpiece and she could hear what sounded like Cat nibbling on Tesseract's mobile.

"You like being scared? Well, if you are enjoying yourself-" Tess trailed off and Valkyrie realized it was an invitation.

"I can do this anytime, Tess. I'd rather do something more exciting, like pick up a pizza on my way to see you." She offered. Tesseract agreed, and soon enough Valkyrie was driving into the spooky woods_. Well, they wouldn't be spooky if you didn't scare yourself to death with creppypastas._ She scolded herself.

Tess was there to meet her where she usually parked, and insisted on carrying in the pizza while Valkyrie got the Cokes. She had no idea how the poor man even fed himself, though if he could afford an abandoned factory to live in she decided he was doing OK. "We have both missed you, Valkyrie." Tesseract said as they sat down in the breakroom together, Cat joining them on the table as she always did.

Valkyrie gave her a nibble of the cheese from the pizza then smiled at Tess. "I missed you too. You'll be happy to know there are no charges. Considering how strange mages are to begin with, they didn't have much of a case. I ran off with you willingly and Skulduggery refuses to admit you snuck up on him."

Tesseract nodded and looked at her carefully. "This isn't delayed shock, is it? I will admit to having little emotion towards most people. Either than you or Cat. And I know I'm frightening, though that usually helps me in my work."

"No, I don't think so. I've been captured so often I expect it. I didn't feel victimized, it's just one of those things that goes with my work, I guess." Tesseract nodded in response, seemingly satisfied. He was also interested to hear some of the stories Valkyrie had been listening to, and cocked his head attentively as she played a couple of the lighter ones.

But as the night wore on she played one or two of the more disturbing ones and he glanced over at her. "Why are stories clearly meant for adults so often aimed at children?" He asked and she sensed his frown.

"I guess because most of us remember being that vulnerable, or we realize we still are. Did you notice how many are set in the woods? Woods just like the ones we are in right now?" She asked and Tesseract laughed.

"I noticed. You are not trying to scare me into needing you to stay, are you?" He asked, flirting with her. They were on a sofa in what was Tess's living room and so Valkyrie giggled and snuggled into the giant man in response.

"Maybe." She admitted. "Would I be welcome to stay in my old room?" She asked, glancing up at his masked face. Tesseract nodded, watching her carefully, then dipped his head to meet her, brushing the lips of his mask against hers.

They were icy cold, but Tesseract's kiss was something Valkyrie had been hoping for all night, so she gently returned the kiss, well aware he'd mentioned being in pain. When the parted Tesseract looked at her for the longest time. "I'd better see you to your room, it must be four in the morning." He said, stroking her face tenderly with one hand.

Valkyrie nodded and was asleep almost the instant she got into bed. In the morning Tess awoke her, having made breakfast for them both. They ate in Valkyrie's room like they used to, though now when breakfast was over she could follow him back to the breakroom and pull the startled man down into a lingering kiss.

Tesseract pulled away slightly to look down at her. "You're sure you're not in shock?" He asked and Valkyrie heard the hesitation in his voice. She nodded, stroking his cold metal mask softly. Valkyrie wished she knew what he looked like underneath, though he assured her it was a worse horror than before.

"I'm sure. Why don't we have a picnic outside later since it seems to be the last warm day we'll have for a while? I can go get some chicken from a take away place, it will be fun."

"We can both go, let me provide for you, Valkyrie. I want to. Then, if you don't misunderstand me, we can get some groceries as well. I'd like you to stay." Valkyrie agreed and several hours later she and the hulking man were having a picnic in the woods, like any other couple would.

Valkyrie leaned back into Tesseract's embrace, enjoying how safe the huge man made her feel. Tesseract stroked her hair softly and she felt herself begin to get drowsy. He murmured for her to sleep and when she did she woke up to find herself on Tesseract's couch with the electric fireplace going.

Tess had covered her with a blanket and was slumbering on the other couch himself, Cat curled securely on his chest, purring to herself in her dreams. She got up and went to the kitchenette, making tea for them, then carried it back in time to see Tesseract wake up. He blinked sleepily at her. "Thank you, Valkyrie. You should have awakened me, I would have make it."

"Not a problem, you and Cat looked adorable together. Does she do that all the time?"

"Yes, it's comforting to me. I'm not used to people wanting to be that close to me, nor do I want most people that close. You are an exception, of course." He said, smiling.

* * *

**For a heartless assassin,Tesseract can be a bundle of cute when he wants to be, can't he?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tesseract, Nye or Skulduggery. Special thanks go out to LililolipopD for inspiring the chapter.

* * *

Valkyrie watched nervously as Nye removed the bandages covering Tesseract's head. When they had gone to the Sanctuary to pick up the gifts Tesseract had sent Valkyrie the strange scientist had offered to preform a surgery to fix Tesseract's face once and for all. Valkyrie had wanted nothing to do with him, but Tesseract had accepted the offer.

And now as Nye slowly unrolled the bandages, she wondered what he would look like. She'd imagined something a little like Russia from Hetalia, but told herself that wasn't possible. What hair he'd had before had looked burnt, like his scalp had been doused with lighter fluid and set aflame, so she imagined it would be black.

But as the bandages came off and Nye stepped back to allow her to examine his work, she gasped. The man that looked at her looked amazing. He had penetrating blue eyes in a face that featured deep cheekbones and a square jawline. His lips were just full enough and when he smiled at her it was charmingly crooked. His short blond hair stuck out at angles from the bandages being removed and Valkyrie approved of the current length and hoped he'd leave it. "You look amazing." She managed and his grin increased.

A mirror was given to him so Tesseract could admire himself. He looked pleased, and Valkyrie couldn't get over the change in his appearance either. Nye, now bored after he'd seen he'd been successful, left them alone. Tess put down the mirror and looked at her. "The pain is gone. So, perhaps?" He grinned sexily at her.

Valkyrie was only too happy to kiss him, finding his lips to be incredibly soft. Tesseract was hesitant at first, but it was wonderful nonetheless. And Tesseract's touch was gentle when he brought up a hand to capture her hair. Valkyrie returned the gesture, then pulled back to look at Tesseract. He smiled faintly. "You are pleased then?" He asked and she nodded.

She spent most of the day with him, only reluctantly going to a room at the Sanctuary to sleep that night when he insisted. As she lay there her mind whirled. Tesseract was still an assassin. He hadn't become a cute and cuddly version of himself after loosing his disease and the mask. So she knew they'd have to face a choice. Either she would start traveling with him, or trust him to travel alone.

* * *

When they'd arrived home Tesseract seemed like a new man. He seemed a lot happier and she knew it had to be a relief not to worry about his life depending on the function of a mask. Yet, the brooding and thoughtful man was still there as well, and Valkyrie really didn't know what to make of him as he made them tea. Tesseract turned and looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you all right, Valkyrie?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Looks like Cat missed us." She said as the furry creature pranced into the room. Cat stopped dead, looked at Tesseract, and arched her back with a frightening battle cry. "Tess, talk to her, animals go by smell, but try talking." Valkyrie said quietly.

Tess said something in Russian and Cat look confused. She came forward to sniff him and growled again, the hissed and ran to Valkyrie for protection. Valkyrie held the trembling ball of fur and looked at Tesseract. He'd actually started to laugh. "All the time I wore a mask you never feared me. You never feared my ugly face even. Now you fear me? Come here, Cat." His voice was gentle and it seemed to break through to Cat. She wandered over, then seeming to realize it really was Tess, began a yammering feline apology.

Tesseract picked her up, bundling her into him gently. "It is all right, little one. Little Cat, it is still me." He said and Cat rewarded him with a purr. Valkyrie's eyes misted up to see him give Cat such love and she found herself rising from her chair, to go embrace the pair. Tess put a comforting arm around her and Cat yammered sweetly to her two favourite people on the planet.

Valkyrie kissed them both, then saw to the tea as Tesseract held Cat on her back and rocked her like a baby, singing something to her in Russian. He grinned at Valkyrie as she set down their tea, making sure to put out a saucer of cream for Cat. "Thank you, Valkyrie. You are very kind to both of us."

"Tess, I don't mind, I love you, you know that." Tess looked like he'd had no idea she loved him at all. "What did you think made me come back for you and Cat?" She asked and he stared at her helplessly.

"I'm- I- You love me?" He asked, sounding shocked and Valkyrie was afraid she'd said the wrong thing. That he was one of those men that ran and kept running as soon as a woman mentioned love. "You love me?" He repeated.

Cat mewed inquisitively, seeming to want to know if she was loved too. "Yes, I love you. I love both of you." Valkyrie said. She swore Cat knew what the word meant, and that it was the rarest of all gifts for her or her stunned master. Cat yammered excitedly at Tesseract and Valkyrie swore the giant of a man understood her.

He came out of whatever trance he's been in and looked at Valkyrie. "I never thought I would hear you say that, Valkyrie. I thought perhaps you were just curious, or still in shock. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you, Valkyrie. You and Cat, I love." And Valkyrie understood the rare gift she'd been given, because Tesseract was the type of man who could have chosen to ignore his feelings like Skulduggery had, but he was letting her in, trusting her as he trusted Cat.

He looked at her, and rewarded Valkyrie with a shy, unsure smile. Valkyrie went to him and sat in his lap, which made him blush, and kissed him, which he seemed to like just fine. Tesseract returned the kiss, murmuring loving words to her repeatedly, as if he were afraid it were all a dream and she'd be gone when he stopped. "Shh, it's OK, Tess. I love you, I'm here as long as you want me to be here." She murmured and he looked at her contentedly.

Valkyrie knew that sometime they'd have to face his work, but for now they had this day together with a happily purring Cat close by and she didn't ever want it to end.

* * *

**Aww. Now ****_that_**** was fluffy.**


End file.
